


Comfortableness

by renegade__soul



Series: Naegiri Week [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Naegiri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul
Summary: It was a cold day but that didn't stop Makoto for taking Kyouko out for a date! The aftermath of it... Well, he didn't complain too much.





	1. Chapter 1

Winter vacations had begun so Makoto decided to take Kyouko out to a park nearby for a date. The pair needed a rest after everything that had happened. They walked around the park for half an hour or so and sat on a bench when they were tired.

 

“It’s so nice to see the sky how it’s supposed to be, right?” Makoto said, squeezing Kyouko’s hand while gazing up at the sky.

“...Yeah, it is.” She blushed from the sudden action from him and gazed up as well. “I’m so glad we can see it together…” She whispered but it was loud enough for Makoto to hear. He was now blushing as well.

“M-me too…” He stuttered when he felt that Kyoko was resting her head in his shoulder.

 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence enjoying the view in front of them, it started snowing and then Makoto felt Kyouko standing up.

 

“Eh? What’s wrong?” He asked worried.

“ It’s getting late and I… Need to buy some things for Hope’s Peak.” Kyouko lied but Makoto didn’t notice, but he was worried for her sudden loss for words there.

“Don’t you want me to go with you?”

“No, I’d rather go alone. Sorry.”

“Hey… You know I’m here for you! You can tell me everything that’s bothering you, I’ve told you before.”

 

He stood up and grabbed her hands and instantly intertwined their fingers. He could see her blushing and she just was seeing him locked in her place. She loved it when he was being quite a romantic, even in situations that were just… Normal. He smiled and took her chin carefully and pulled closer for a kiss but-

 

**POOF!**

 

They didn’t notice that the snow in the tree the bench was beneath of, was too much for its leaves to carry and it fell right over them. After grumbling in frustration and blaming his luck, Makoto took the snow off him and helped Kyouko get it off her as well. After that, they saw the sunset before leaving the park. Suddenly in the way Makoto sneezed and Kyouko concluded that he caught a cold, after the snow incident and him shaking at home the last night.

 

“I guess I have to take you home now.” She said, offering her scarf to him.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s nothing.” He took it just to put it again on her.

“Makoto, you’re sick now. Let’s go.” She took his arm and tried to pull him back home but he just stood there looking right into her eyes with a smile, still fixing her scarf.

“I’m fine.” He kissed her cheek. “Let’s go, you have to go buy some things right?”

  
Kyouko just looked Makoto walk a bit away from her. Maybe she was the one who caught the cold and it literally froze her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cold day but that didn't stop Makoto for taking Kyouko out for a date! The aftermath of it... Well, he didn't complain too much.

Makoto after the snow incident in his date with Kyouko, caught a cold and had to stay a couple of days at home. It didn't bother him, he actually liked it because Kyouko was taking care of him like a baby. She would make hot chocolate and take it to bed with breakfast, she would check his temperature every two hours and she would tuck him in at night. But what he liked the most was that while she was doing all of that, she was blushing. He didn't understand why, but he just adored how cute she looked like that. He just smiled and that confused and embarrassed her.

 

"Why are you smiling...?" She asked while checking his temperature.

"Why not?" He grinned and she just sighed, avoiding his eyes while blushing again. "Kyouko, I've been wondering..."

"Yes?" She asked while turning her eyes to him, concerned.

"Why are you..." He poked her cheeks and this just made her face go all red in embarrassement.

"I-I don't know." Makoto laughed at her loss for words, he sat up in the bed and hugged her. "What are you doing, Makoto?"

"Well hugging you, thanks for taking care of me..." He said a bit of nostalgia was heard in his voice.

 

She didn't question it, but just hugged him back feeling still a bit of shaking from him. After a while, she saw that it started snowing again and brought two cups of hot chocolate and sat with Makoto on the bed but she could still feel her cheeks burning. Those days where Makoto was sick, they would start a movie marathon or just stay together talking there, but they were just silent that day. She just saw the day go by and watched the sun set in the distance but what made her take her eyes off the beautiful view was that Makoto's shaking had worsened. She stood up quickly and tried to bring all types of pills and the thermometer with her but Makoto just stopped her and brought her down to the bed and hugged her again.

 

"Makoto you're shaking, you can't just do things like this..." She blushed again.

"I told you yesterday that I was okay, I am... As long as you're with me like this." Her cheeks were hotter than ever, even though she has seen this side of Makoto more than once, she just couldn't help but blush when he was romantic. "I don't think I need those pills now. I mean look at you!" He poked her cheeks again.

"You're being reckless."

"You're keeping me warm, that's all I need!"

 

After seeing his grin, she pushed him away gently, grabbed a cozy blanket and wrapped themselves with it, ending with her sitting in his lap. Now _he_ was the one blushing.

 

"Are you sure you want  _me_ to keep you warm?" She teased poking his cheeks.

"I-I'm still sure!" He wasn't and grabbed her hips nervously. Kyouko just passed him his cup of hot chocolate. "Huh?"

"Were you expecting something else?" She chuckled.

 

Makoto just looked into her eyes and could feel his cheeks burning hotter than before. He might have caught a cold a couple days ago but maybe he was lucky to feel this heat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sloth, I'm ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a mess trying to get it all together... I don't wanna say it but it was hard. Enjoy?


End file.
